<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AkeAkiDon by wingsofimagery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235812">AkeAkiDon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery'>wingsofimagery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Goro Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Soft Goro Week</p><p>Cat maid ShuuAke from unnamed character's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Goro Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Day 2 - Coffee and Sweets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AkeAkiDon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one-time Goro invited me to something that’s not the Jazz Club or Penguin Sniper… well… I truly did not expect the sight before me. Goro stood there with Akira, his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment while Akira smiled sweetly at me.</p><p>“Welcome to—” he cut himself off to nudge Goro in the ribs. Goro grumbled to himself and huffed. It was obvious he was doing this against his will. What led to this was a mystery that I'll have to ask later.</p><p>The two stood side by side with Akira's arm looped around Goro's. One stretched his hand out on one side while the other stretched his opposite hand out on the other side. They were each other's mirror yet polar opposites. 'I guess their gimmick is twins. Are they trying to copy Ouran High School Host Club—'</p><p>“Welcome back, nya-ster!” they belted out (more like Akira belted out while Goro mumbled underneath his breath).</p><p>I held my hands in front of my mouth in an attempt to muffle my laughter. I took in the sight of the two dressed up in a maid dress, Goro in pink and Akira in red. Both of them had black and white striped stockings on. A pair of cat ears were placed atop their hair with a headband; the color of the ears corresponded with their hair colors respectively. While Akira proudly stood there, Goro was desperately trying to hide his appearance from me.</p><p>Once I caught my breath, I gave the two another once over and threw them a pair of thumbs up.</p><p>“So,” I chuckled and pointed at their outfits, “I’m guessing Akira came up with this?”</p><p>“Do you like it?” he proudly asked, confirming my suspicions.</p><p>“Well… I can’t deny I don’t like it. Although, I’d like to ask, why did Goro text me? He doesn’t seem like he’s enjoying this.”</p><p>“This stupid thief forced me into this… since I owe him a favor. He's the one that used my phone to message you since his is not working.” Goro grumbled underneath his breath, his glare piercing at Akira. I only nodded my head in acknowledgment. Although it’s a pity Goro wasn’t into this, I can’t deny they look good in it.</p><p>The cherry on top was the cat ears and tails (that were hidden before) they adorned. They also ended every sentence with a ‘nya’— rather, Akira did, Goro spoke as usual.</p><p>“Come this way, nya-ster,” Akira gently guided me into the shop and sat me down on the table that was secluded from the rest.</p><p>My eyes darted around nonstop. It was a nice place. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t huge either. Fifteen tables spread around, some were booths while others were just regular round tables. I was seated at a booth. Resting my chin on my hand, I smiled at the two while I awaited what was coming next.</p><p>Goro thrust the menu at my face, crossing his arms over one another after I took it from him. I scanned the items written on it. The names were corny and the description was little to none aside from the detailed report of what the food is. They were written mostly as sets.</p><p>“Set A: Doki doki cookies — A plate of cookies of choice…” I found myself trailing off, silently reading all the titles of these set names. They’re all so cheesy and cringe-worthy, I had to stop myself before I exploded in secondhand embarrassment.</p><p>“Are you going to order?” Goro finally asked. Despite the sweet tone he used and the polite smile he had on his face, the underlying tone was threatening.</p><p>I sweatdropped while smiling back, “yeah. For that, I’m going to ask for the special set B.” Clapping my hands together while staring at Goro’s baffled reaction, Akira was quick to take the menu and answered me.</p><p>“Everything will be ready in just a bit, nya. Wait a while would you, treasure?”</p><p>I pursed my lips in return, then nodded my head as I sat back and awaited the treat I ordered for myself. One thing for sure, Goro was going to kill me the first chance he gets. For once, I'm glad we're in public, or else the headlines tomorrow would be: Detective Prince Found Guilty of Murdering a Teen at Cafe Yeow and Meow.</p><p>It didn’t take long until the two came back. I’ve noticed in the time they were away, this cafe has maids working solo with the exception of Goro and Akira and one other pair. There were butlers too so that piqued my interest as to why they chose to be dressed as maids instead. Although, I’m sure it was Akira’s idea.</p><p>“We’re back, stupid,” Goro deadpanned, putting a cup down in front of me and pouring the tea I ordered from my set for me. It's amusing to see how Goro dropped his sweet act so quickly and then resume it when he catches himself. It's as if he's so used to being more loose-mouthed but also wanted to keep his image since this was a public place. It’s nice to know he’s comfortable around me.</p><p>“You sure are someone who goes at their own pace, aren’t you?” I cupped my cheeks and thanked him for the cup of tea. Since it was too hot to drink straight away, I allowed it to chill there for the time being.</p><p>Akira placed the plate of cheesecake before me. Just staring at it made me happy. It is important to self indulge from time to time.</p><p>“Here’s your cheesy choosy lovers order. That’s a drink of choice and a cheesecake with a kabedon skit.” Akira affirmed. I thanked him with a smile, rubbing my hands together. I’m ready for my treat.</p><p>Just when my fork was about to stab the cake, Goro held my wrist to prevent me from any further action.</p><p>“You need to wait a second. That dummy didn’t even do the do yet.” I blinked then widened my eyes in confusion. What is Akira going to do? I thought I could enjoy my cake while they acted the skit I ordered. On the other hand, was Goro always that bad with his wording? That sentence was worded a little too suggestively. </p><p>“You know you’re doing it with me, right, Akechi-kun?” Goro rolled his eyes in reply. He attempted to ‘kindly’ excuse himself out of this but Akira grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Goro had stumbled when he got pulled forward. This resulted in Akira slinking one arm around Goro’s waist while his other hand continued to caress Goro’s.</p><p>As if the two were frozen in a heated moment, they stood there staring into each other’s eyes. I was having the time of my life, amused by the sight of the two. I cupped my cheeks while smiling like an idiot. It was better to keep quiet rather than say anything since it seems like they're having a moment to themselves. I did choose to take my phone out silently to take a picture so I could commemorate their moment as well as use it for blackmail at a later date. I giggled cynically to myself.</p><p>The two suddenly broke out of their love-filled gaze and redirected their attention to me who was having the time of my life by myself. I smiled at them, "Yes? You guys can continue having your moment, you know? No rush. I'm liking this a lot."</p><p>"You took a photo of us, didn't you? Give it to me." Goro growled, hand thrusting out to ask for the device in my hand. I shook my head defiantly, scrunching my nose in protest. This was a once in a lifetime photo, how could I get rid of it so easily?</p><p>"Weren't you supposed to be doing something?" I changed the topic in an attempt to get them to get back to what they were going to do.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's get back on task." Akira tugged at the hand that he has yet to let go of. Grumbling underneath his breath, Goro took the stance he practiced in the time he was here with Akira. The two stood opposite of one another, holding hands on one side and holding a chocolate syrup and strawberry syrup bottle in their free hands.</p><p>"Nya-ster, this is our love for you. Please accept it with all you have!" Akira cheered while Goro sounded as deadpanned as ever. Akira was smiling like those happy, cheerful, typical maids you see in maid cafes and Goro was frowning to the point the corner of his lips looked like they're going to stretch off his face.</p><p>They squeezed the bottle and allowed the two types of syrup to gently graze over the cheesecake. I began to panic when it seemed like they weren't going to stop any time soon.</p><p>"WAIT! YOU CAN RUIN ANYTHING BUT MY CHEESECAKE! NOT THE CHEESECAKE!!" As if my voice sounded heartbroken enough, the two snapped out of their sneaky revenge and bowed their heads.</p><p>"Sorry, nya-ster. We were just so happy about expressing our love for you that we forgot that it would make the food almost inedible..." Akira explained, still very much in-character but his eyes definitely expressed guilt. Looking at Goro, he also showed some guilt in his but he kept quiet. Possibly his pride kept him from apologizing too.</p><p>"I'm sorry too, I guess..." he mumbled with a sigh.</p><p>"I am as well," I apologized, "I feel bad for shouting like that."</p><p>Akira cleared his throat then proceeded to smile, "With that settled, please enjoy our kabedon skit."</p><p>Thanks to Akira's good timing, I found myself laughing. I gestured for them to begin.</p><p>Akira began to back Goro against the wall closest to my table. Before I could even take a bite out of my cake, my hands immediately flew up to cup my cheeks. A quiet 'kyaa' escaped out of my lips. I attempted to muffle my squeaks as much as possible but it was all futile as they resumed the act.</p><p>I watched the scene unfold before me intensely. Akira placed his right hand on the wall, a smirk splayed across his lips. Meanwhile, Goro was shrinking as far away from the black-haired male as possible. He could, unfortunately, only shrivel so far from him without feeling physically uncomfortable.</p><p>Like a trapped cat, Goro was ready to fight Akira (who's lucky enough he wasn't wearing glasses right now). He paused when the trickster stretched his other hand forward to caress his fake tail.</p><p>"Do you know what you have been doing to me lately?" his voice was low and husky.</p><p>Goro's face, as well as my own, colored pink at the suggestive question. He tried to push Akira away but the hand that was holding his tail went up to cup his cheek.</p><p>"Won't you let me?" Akira whispered. Even though his voice was soft, I was still able to hear it from the table.</p><p>I stabbed my cake in an attempt to release some of the feels I’ve been holding in.</p><p>Slowly, almost at the rate of a snail, Akira leaned in close to Goro’s face. I shoved a piece of the cake into my mouth at snail pace, going at the same speed as Akira's movement as I anticipated the next steps. ‘Kiss kiss kiss!!’ my mind screamed. My eyes widen to take in the scenario. It was getting hot in here and I know I’m not the only one feeling it.</p><p>Before anything could happen, Goro roughly pushed Akira back, grumbling about quitting. He tugged off the cat headband and shoved it on my head, “Here. I have enough of this. I did it. It’s done and over with. Goodbye.”</p><p>He walked to the backroom and was out within five minutes. I frowned in disappointment, the piece of cake placed back onto the plate, forgotten. Goro was back in his casual streetwear. He plopped down on the seat across from me and stole a sip of my tea. He then plucked the fork from my hand to eat the piece of cake I had cut for myself.</p><p>“Thanks for the good show,” I laughed, to which he slapped away my hand that was reaching for my fork. He divided another piece for himself. I was about to whine over my devoured cake when he shoved the last bite into my mouth. I was effectively silenced.</p><p>"Thanks for eating my cake..." I complained after swallowing the piece and sipping my tea.</p><p>"I'll get you another one, stingy." He waved to Akira dismissively, as if to tell him to do his job. Akira rolled his eyes but went to get another slice nonetheless.</p><p>By the time Akira was back with the new slice, he was also changed out of his maid costume. I pointed curiously at the cat ears he kept, questioning why he still had it on.</p><p>"Because I think I look purrty, don't you think, treasure?"</p><p>"What I'm thinking is: do you call just about everyone 'treasure'?" I cocked my eyebrow.</p><p>"Just the two of you cause you're my two most impurrtant treasures."</p><p>Right as Akira tried to put his arm around Goro's shoulder, the brunette slid down under the table and popped up right next to me. A laugh belted out of my lips as his mood changed to a bit softer one. He rested his forehead against my shoulder and snarled, "Please finish that cake as fast as you can so we can leave this dumbass behind."</p><p>Wanting to go along with his plan, I practically inhaled the slide of cake, got up from my seat, waved at Akira, and ran to the cash counter. I paid my bill and immediately ran out after Goro who had already made his escape ahead of me.</p><p>Left behind by his two treasures, the ruffled black haired male shook his head with a chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>